


Peter Wants to Prove Himself.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Licking Blood from Face, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Peter Parker takes on a vampire after being told not to by Tony, though in his defence, he doesn't know that it is a vampire.He gets injured then Tony saves him from the other vampire but can he save him from himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: We die afen and afen





	Peter Wants to Prove Himself.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



Peter Parker had been in this situation before. It was one that he did not care to repeat. The only upside to the last time this happened was that he became the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. This time though, he did not think that he would gain any superpowers. He was probably just going to die, the pain of the bite was making him wish that he was dead already. It wouldn’t be an evil super villain or even a handful of harmless thugs that did him in. The hands and bite of a mythical creature of all things were the culprit. A vampire. Why didn’t he listen to him? Tony had said that he wasn’t ready and that he needed to wait and not charge head first into danger again, he had mentioned that the danger was more than he could comprehend. But he couldn’t help himself, he had to save the person who was being attacked. In a roundabout way he had succeeded but now, though, he was paying for his mistake. Maybe even with his life. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Earlier, Peter had swung down from the roof landing not too far away from the scene of the crime but he had miscalculated. His opponent was much stronger than him. Like the strength of a thousand men had been embedded in him. He hadn’t stood a chance and could only think about Mr Stark telling him not to go running after this particular problem by himself but honestly that made him want to go and do that just. To prove himself. He was just as good as any other Avenger. Being pummelled and played with by the force of nature that was his attacker was not how he envisioned spending his day. 

Nothing phased his attacker. Peter's attacks on him were making him smirk and laugh rather than falter in any way which had Peter exerting more and more energy. He was losing control. All he wanted was to bring down this one person and then maybe Mr Stark would start to like him. 

At one point it looked like Peter had the upper hand when he managed to push his opponent onto the wall. The only words said to him by the entity he was attacking, for he was no person, were “I see why he keeps you around...kid,” This just confused him and then play time was over and the real fighting began. Well, not a fight, not really. More like a slaughter. He got thrown into a wall and had barely gotten up before he was grabbed roughly again, this time he was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the alley. The hit causing him to cough up some blood. Next, he felt his nose crunch but hadn’t even registered a punch coming towards his face. His assailants arms were moving too quickly for him to see. Peter crumpled to the floor, falling onto his knees, his hands that were bought up to protect his face came away bloody. He felt he neck being wrenched to the side and saw something which made his heart stop. The man had fangs. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, despite his dire situation. It would be fitting to go out to being bitten once more. His last thought was of Mr Stark...Tony and how he should have listened to him. 

When the fangs were inches away from his skin, the hands holding up his body disappeared. He had closed his eyes when he felt the sensation of becoming weightless. Falling to the ground was all he could hope to achieve. Finding the will to open his eyes was hard so he kept them shut and just curled in on himself on the dirty floor of the allery. There were noises like a scuffle was happening around him. It could have been a moment, it could have been a minute or it could have been longer. Time no longer meant anything to him anymore. He heard screech of pain and then dead silence. 

“What did I tell you, kid,” came a voice he never expected to hear again. Though this time it was different, it didn’t hold any of the usual tone to it. It was strained, like Mr Stark was trying not to breathe or choke up. 

“Mr Stark, Sir,” he replied and he had found the energy to open his eyes, he wanted to see Tony at least once more. The sight that greeted him should have filled him with horror. Iron Man was a vampire. The press would have a field day with that was his thought. Not that he was in the presence of a dangerous predator. 

“You’re bleeding,” Tony stated to him. His posture rigid, his fangs still on display. Peter saw him absentmindedly take stock of him, his eyes going to all the places where Peter knew he had been cut. He had even taken a step towards him before stopping. 

“You want my blood,” Peter said weakly.

“Of course I want your blood. I have half a mind to take some for disobeying me. You've lost a lot of your blood.”

“I did what was right and would do it again.” 

“Is that so?” 

“It is.” 

Peter knew he was in big trouble and felt like he was going to the gallows when Tony crossed the last few steps to him. A predator about to consume his prey. He crouched down, ever so slowly. He leant towards him and Peter thought that he was going to be kissed. For a moment, he thought all his dreams were going to be realised. The scraping of Tony’s beard and the feeling of a tongue travelling down from his nose, down past his lips and then onto his chin and neck signalled to him that Tony was taking his blood. 

Peter didn’t think, just reacted and placed his hands in Tony’s hair angling his face so that their lips would me and for just a second they did. He couldn't lift his arms any longer but he had gotten what he wanted so he allowed them to drop again. Peter could taste the awful metallic tang of blood, his. He didn’t mind.

Tony pulled away so that he was arm's length before stating harshly “You’re just a kid.”

His usual reply of his age did not come. Instead he made to pull Tony back to himself. His choice was made. Tony allowed it. 

“I want you to make the pain go away. I want you. Do this one thing for me...please” 

“Are you sure about this kid? I will not hold back, there will be more pain. The suit was a gift, not something you have to repay me for. Although, one might say that you're bribing me in order for me to turn you so that you don't die."

He held his arm out, wrist towards Tony. A sign of acquiescing to the man's words, "I'm ready." A few moments later, he once again he found himself in the arms of a killer with fangs poised to strike near his neck though this time into more of a lovers embrace. But this time he welcomed it. When the fangs slid into his flesh all coherent thought left him. He would know the pleasures as well as the pains of vampire sex, for one could not have one without the other. 


End file.
